Los guerreros pokemon
by mctrex
Summary: Meses despues de que ash,serena, clem y bonnie conocieran a Troy y Sally se revelan muchos hechos del pasado que tuvo Troy este secreto es que tiene la habilidad de poder transformarse en un guerrero pokemon su nueva mision es volver hacerlo para derrota a un enemigo mas poderoso que nunca con ayuda de los demas ¿lograran cumplirla? MAL SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Nuestros héroes se encontraban entrenando para la siguiente batalla de gimnasio de ash.

Bien hawlucha usa plancha voladora-dijo ash a su pokemon

No lo creo, esquívalo Blastoise y usa hidrocanñon-dijo Troy a su pokemon tortuga

Hawlucha estaba muy cerca pero por suerte antes de que golpeara a Blastoise este logra esquivarlo y lanzarle un potente disparo de agua dejando muy débil a hawlucha.

No hawlucha resiste-dijo ash-¡USA GOLPE KARATE CON TODOS TUS FUERZAS!

¡Blastoise usa puño hielo!-grito Troy

Ambos ataques colisionaron y se vio una cortina de humo que poco a poco se iba disipando y cuando todo se aclaro vieron que hawlucha estaba debilitado y blastoise soplo su puño que sacaba humo

Bien hecho hawlucha, regresa, te vendrá bien un descanso-dijo ash mientras lo guardaba en su pokebola

Bien hecho, regresa- dijo Troy mientras lo guardaba en su pokebola

Ash, me sorprendes cada día más con tus habilidades-dijo Troy a su amigo para que se sintiera mejor

Gracias Troy-agradeció ash el cumplido

Serena y Sally fueron a felicitar a sus compañeros

Bien hecho amorcito-dijo Serena a ash abrazandolo

Muy bien hecho todos-dijo Sally

Después clem y Bonnie fueron les avisaron que estaba listo el desayuno, todos desayunaban tranquilamente hasta que se vio un resplandor blanco no muy lejos de donde estaban así que fueron corriendo haber que era.

¿Qué es eso?-preguntaron todos al unísono excepto Troy que se quedo muy impresionado

No, esto no esta pasando-dijo Troy en su mente

Vengo por el guerrero Xervelgarde-dijo la voz del resplandor

¿ Xer, quien?-preguntó Bonnie

Xervelgarde, soy yo-dijo Troy

¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron todos al unisono

Si, soy yo-dijo Troy serio

¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste?-preguntó Sally

Porque ya no quiero ser el, ser el me dejo muchos problemas-contesto Troy

Pero tienes que serlo ahora más que nada-dijo el resplandor

Y a te lo dije luz hace 4 meses, ya no lo sere tu sabes lo que paso la ultima vez-dijo Troy con lagrimas en los ojos

**¿Que es lo que paso hace 4 meses?¿Que es xervelgarde?¿Que pasara en el próximo capitulo?¿Por que me hago estas preguntas si yo lo se?**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué es xervelgarde?-preguntó ash

Xervelgade es un guerrero pokemon que protege a toda kalos-dijo Troy limpiándose los ojos

Pero ¿que paso hace 4 meses?-preguntó Serena

No se lo has dicho verdad-dijo luz

No se los diré-dijo Troy

Di nos que paso-dijo Clem

Puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo Bonnie

Por favor Troy, queremos ayudarte-dijo Sally

Esta bien, se los diré, empezó cuando atrape ha el trio legendario de Kalos, después luz nos otorgo el poder a mi y a mi amigo Sam de hacer la armadura-explico Troy

FLASHBACK

Kalos. Ha llegado un nuevo guerrero…..Xervelgarde-dijo el chico con la armadura negra y verde

Y también el guerrero Rayquaza-dijo el chico de armadura verde y amarilla

Nos enfrentamos contra muchos guerreros muy fuertes pero nadie se comparaba con nuestras fuerzas unidas-explico Troy-pero llego un día en el que todo cambio.

Hoy derrotaremos al líder de los guerreros de la oscuridad-dijo Xervelgarde emocionado

No alardees, merceus es más poderoso que los otros guerreros que enfrentamos-dijo el guerrero Rayquaza serio

Si, lo se pero no importa eso-dijo Xervelgarde

Entonces sonó la alarma y los guerreros se prepararon y salieron para derrotar a merceus, fue un largo camino hasta que lo encontraron

Ríndete merceus o tendremos que actuar-dijo el guerrero Rayquaza en posición de batalla con su espada

Si, haz lo que el dijo o lo haremos por las malas-dijo Xervelgarde con su bastón

¡Elijo las malas!-gritó merceus lanzando una esfera de sombras

Los guerreros peleaban con todas sus fuerzas y con todas sus armas pero no había caso merceus esquivaba con todos sus poderes , todos estaban cansados tanto que un ataque logro golpear a xervelgarde

¡Ahhh!-gritó xervelgarde de dolor

Este será tu fin-dijo merceus con una espada en su mano

Ese era el fin xervelgarde cerro los ojos para no ver su muerte pero lo único que escucho fue un gemido de dolor, abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue al guerrero Rayquaza con una espada encajada en su cuerpo.

¡No, Sam!-gritó xervelgarde

Sam callo al piso, merceus saco su espada de el, xervelgarde se acerco a el para tratar de salvarlo

Sam, no mueras por favor no mueras-dijo Troy con lagrimas en sus ojos

Amigo es….. muy tarde…..para salvarme, vuélvete…el mejor entrenador por los 2 y dile a Katy que la amo…-dijo Sam con su ultimo aliento

No..-dijo Troy soltando lagrimas

El era un inútil por eso lo mate le hice un favor al mundo-dijo merceus con una sonrisa en el

¡EL NO ERA UN INUTIL!-grito Xervelgarde con ira

Entonces Xervelgarde se rodeo de un aura azul y sus ojos también se volvieron azules, todas sus armas se fusionaron formando la mega arma.

Ni con tu espada gigante te salvaras aun así morirás-dijo merceus con un tono burlón

Y la batalla se reanudo pero xervelgarde era mas fuerte y con un movimiento lo puso contra la pared y lanzo un rayo que lo mato después el aura desapareció y Troy volvió a la normalidad

Cumplí con mi misión, ya nunca más volveré a ser xervelgarde

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Entonces es por eso-dijo Ash

Si, no quiero revivir ese momento

Pero tienes que ahora más que nada-dijo luz

**CONTINUARA…..**


	3. Chapter 3

Pero ¿por qué ahora?-preguntó Troy

El mal ha vuelto y merceus ha vuelto-dijo luz

¡¿Qué?!-gritó Troy-yo lo mate frente a mis ojos

Su discípulo lo revivió y a todo su ejercito-explico luz

No puedo derrotarlos solo-dijo Troy serio

No estas solo, te ayudaremos a derrotarlo-dijo ash poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Troy

Están seguros de quererme ayudar con esta misión, será peligroso-dijo Troy

Claro-dijeron todos al unísono

Te apoyaremos hasta el final-dijo Clem

Ustedes son maravillosos-dijo Troy con una sonrisa

Entonces es hora de darles el poder-dijo la luz disparando rayos a todos excepto a bonnie

Ah ¿Por qué yo no?-preguntó Bonnie muy triste

Bonnie esta es una misión peligrosa y jamás me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo-dijo Sally

Esta bien-dijo Bonnie un poco menos triste

Te dejare a 2 amigos para que te cuiden-dijo Troy

Bonnie se fue a jugar con los pokemon de Troy mientras los demás entrenaban para usar la armadura

Bien les enseñare como transformarse-dijo Troy

Esta bien-dijeron todos al unísono

Por el poder del dragón del equilibrio, del ciervo de la vida y del ave de la destrucción, armadura xervelgarde asciende

Se vio un resplandor alrededor de Troy, cuando se disipo el brillo se vio a Troy con una armadura verde y negra

¡Wow!-gritaron todo al unísono

Cuanto tiempo sin usar esto, es su turno, quiero que usen estos 3 pokemon-dijo Troy dándoles un pokebola-se podrán transformar en delphox, greninja y chestnaught

Esta bien, por el poder del ninja del agua armadura greninja asciende-dijo ash

Por el poder de la maga del fuego armadura delphox asciende-dijo Serena

Por el poder del caballero de la planta armadura chestnaught asciende-dijo Clem

Y como a troy sus cuerpos brillaron y cuando termino tenían puestas unas armaduras

Me veo increíble-dijo Clem admirando se

Yo también-dijo Serena admirando se

¿Y yo que usare?-preguntó Sally

Usaras a Charizard-contesto Troy

Sally se transformo, y se fueron a practicar a un prado no muy lejos de ahí

Todos tienen armas que les permiten atacar a los enemigos de cerca o de lejos-dijo Troy mostrando sus armas-ahora saquen sus armas para entrenar

Todos sacaron sus armas, ash saco un shuriken y una espada de agua, Serena un arco con flechas de fuego, Clem un escudo de espinas y una lanza de espina y Sally una espada de fuego y unos cañones

Bien, usaremos primero las de largo alcance-explico Troy

Todos usaron sus armas pero no lograban dar en el blanco

Esto es imposible de hacer-dijo Clem exhausto

Solo llevamos 1 hora haciendo esto-dijo Ash

Ja ja ja-rieron todos al unisono

Tenemos que darle 3 veces al blanco-dijo Sally

Más fácil decirlo que hacer-dijo Serena

Trataban y trataban pero no lograban darle al blanco

Sigan entrenando-dijo Troy

¿Por qué tu no entrenas?-preguntó Ash

Si, no es justo esto-dijo Serena

Bueno, le daré a los blancos-dijo Troy

Saco una estrella negra gigante, la lanzó al blanco y destruyó los 3 al mismo tiempo

Ya termine-dijo Troy sacudiéndose las manos

Todos quedaron boqui abiertos por la hazaña de Troy, así que siguieron intentándolo y finalmente después de unas horas lo lograron, a la mañana siguiente todos amanecieron adoloridos .

Que día tan duro fue ayer-dijo Ash sobando su hombro

Tienes razón amorcito-dijo Serena

Espero que eso sea todo-dijo Clem ,mientras daba un bostezo

Pues, creen mal, apenas comenzamos-dijo Troy estirándose

No, ya no más-se quejo Sally

Aun habrá mas-dijo Troy con mirada y voz seria.


	4. Chapter 4

Paso una semana y los chicos mejoraban sus habilidades en cada practica y con el tiempo lograron controlar todos sus poderes.

¡Esto es impresionante!, lograron dominar los poderes de las armaduras-dijo impresionado la luz

Es gracias a nuestro gran entrenador-dijo Sally apuntando a Troy

Sally tiene razón, si no fuera por ti nunca hubiéramos aprendido a usar las armaduras-dijo Serena

Basta chicas, me sonrojan-dijo Troy con una sonrisa

¡Es hora de que nos enseñes el poder origen!-dijo ash entusiasmado

Al escuchar esto la sonrisa de Troy desapareció en un instante y se marcho lejos de ahí

¿Acaso fue algo que dije?-preguntó ash a Sally y a Serena

Todos siguieron a Troy hasta que finalmente se detuvo en un prado muy hermoso

Troy, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Serena

Troy no respondía a su pregunta solo siguió viendo el paisaje

¡Troy Rex Mclear contestanos ya!-exclamó Sally

¡Quieres que te conteste, pues ya te conteste feliz¡-grito Troy con sus ojos iluminados de color azul

Todos estaban impactados, nunca habían visto a Troy tan furioso

¡No van a aprender el modo origen jamás!-gritó Troy

¿Troy que te pasa?-preguntó aterrada Sally que se le salían las lagrimas

Troy al ver que Sally lloraba el brillo de sus ojos se desvaneció mientras se hincaba

Lo…. Siento mucho , no puedo controlar me-dijo Troy muy arrepentido-por eso es que nadie debe aprender este modo es una tortura

Lo entendemos Troy y esta bien hay cosas que ni nosotros podemos controlar-dijo ash tomando el hombro de su compañero

Sally perdóname por gritarte no pude controlarme-dijo Troy muy triste

Te perdono pero creo que mejor debes descansar un rato-dijo Sally abrazándolo

En la noche todos nuestros héroes estaban durmiendo tranquilamente excepto Troy asi que se levanto y salio de la tienda

Luz, se que estas ahí-dijo Troy al aire

¿Que ocurre xervelgarde?-preguntó luz

Te dije que no me nombraras asi-contesto furioso Troy

¿Qué quieres entonces?-pregunto Luz

Quiero que me enseñes a controlar el modo origen-dijo Troy

Para controlarlo lo que debes hacer es dejarte llevar-dijo Luz

¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Troy-si lo hago lastimare a mucha gente

No lo haras, la armadura usa al trio legendario, Xerneas para la belleza, Zygarde para la gracia y Yveltal para la fuerza, por eso es que se puede formar la armadura si te dejas levar lograras controlar el modo origen

Entiendo, muchas gracias luz-dijo Troy mientras regresaba a su tienda


End file.
